Drabble Scrabble
by Akai Momo
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dengan peran utama Wu Yifan dan Huang Zi Tao. Asam-kecut-pahit-manis yang dikombinasikan secara apik oleh pengkarakteran unik-berbeda tiap drabble-nya, Yifan dan Tao mengajak kalian untuk mengintip beberapa adegan kehidupan berdasarkan macam-macam genre di fanfiction. (Kristao/ Taoris ff on rated T..!) :3
1. Bab Satu

**Drabble Scrabble**

.

**Screenplays!**Kristao

.

**Akai Momo**** (c) 2015**

.

**I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

**Yaoi/ Alternative Universe****/ Typos**

.

**No Like, don't read!**

.

* * *

**Summary**! : Kumpulan drabble dengan peran utama Wu Yifan dan Huang Zi Tao. Asam-kecut-pahit-manis dikombinasikan secara apik oleh pengkarakteran unik-berbeda tiap _drabble_-nya, Yifan dan Tao mengajak kalian untuk mengintip beberapa adegan kehidupan berdasarkan macam-macam _genre_.

* * *

1) Halo. Panggil aku Akai atau Momo.

2) Terinspirasi dari _genre-genre_ yang disajikan _ffnet_.

_3) Rnr!please for fast update soon_.

* * *

.

.

[**1.| Adventure**]

**[#Now playing: March Down – Kajiura Yuki**]

**[#Wordcount : 341 word**]

Tugas Huang Zi Tao, sebagai salah seorang ksatria kerajaan yang dititahkan sang raja untuk menyelamatkan putrinya yang ditawan penyihir jahat, jika dipikir-pikir tidaklah memberatkan, itu adalah hal biasa dan itulah pekerjaannya.

Lelaki muda bermata persis seperti panda dan berbibir persis seperti bibir kucing tersebut hanya cukup melakukan hal-hal sama yang ia lakukan setiap pelatihannya sebagai trainee ksatria, entah itu berkelana melewati desa-desa kerajaan, melewati padang ilalang menawan-bukit berumput hijau mempesona-sungai berair cantik-gunung gagah perkasa hanya untuk menuju sebuah menara kuno tinggi menjulang untuk menyelamatkan sang putri malang (abaikan jenis kelamin aslinya yang seorang lelaki tulen, jika melihat wajah cantik sang putri bermata rusa tersebut) setelah mengalahkan penyihir jahat minim ekspresi dan naga raksasa peliharaannya.

Seharusnya seperti itu. Dan setahu Tao dari celoteh-celoteh para ksatria senior lain memang seharusnya seperti itu, datang-lawan-membawa pulang putri sang raja yang ditawan. Selanjutnya melakukan pesta perayaan akan keberhasilan semeriah mungkin.

Tetapi yang terjadi sangat-sangat-sangat jauh dari ekspetasinya.

Kala itu, saat ia sampai di halaman depan menara kuno tua tinggi, tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh naga hitam besar bertanduk dan bersayap lebar, dengan mata menatap nyalang dan hidung yang mendengus-denguskan asap mengepul. Tak lama, naga bermata merah darah itu menyeringai lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi tajamnya yang dihias cantik oleh liur kental yang menetes menujam tanah berumput jarang. Dan ketika lelaki muda berambut hitam jelaga itu mengancungkan pedang tepat ke wajah sang naga, bersamaan mereka berlari ke satu arah yang sama—arah lurus untuk menjamah lawan tarungnya, lantas saat Tao hendak menebas pedangnya, hanya kegelapan yang ia temui sebelum tubuhnya ditiup dengan nafas naga yang berbau manis nan menggoda birahi.

Tak sadarkan diri, tubuh Tao yang dibalut baju zirah platina cantik dan jubah punggung berwarna hijau tua diboyong sang naga jauh-jauh-jauh dari jangkauan menara kuno tua.

Sehari setelahnya, ketika kelereng cantik bening berani memamerkan eksistensi pada dunia, sekejap Tao melotot hebat tatkala melihat kondisi dirinya yang tanpa sehelai benang dan terdapat bercak merah hampir-hampir di sekujur tubuh, selain mengetahui kondisi selangkangannya yang terdapat cairan kental mengering dan beberapa bercak darah segar yang mengalir patah-patah dari lubang analnya dan baju zirah sekaligus peralatan seperti pedang dan tameng yang berserakkan di segala arah.

Dan teriakan histeris penuh kekesalan teramat sangat tak pelak terdengar membahana menggaum di langit-langit gua tatkala menyadari ada seorang pria berambut merah api sedang meringkuk memeluk erat perutnya yang mulai membesar—persis seperti orang hamil lima bulan.

* * *

.

.

[**2.| Drama**]

**[#Now playing: Total Eclips of The Heart – Bonnie Taylor**]

[**#Wordcount: 445 Word****s**]

Air mata bening itu mengumpul di pelupuk mata cantik tersebut. Sirat kepolosan dan penuh kecintaan tergusur habis oleh sirat kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Pria berambut pirang yang dilindungi oleh google rajut berwarna ungu pucat dengan mantel hangat berwarna hitam sewarna dengan kelereng wajahnya hanya diam berdiri di ujung jalan menuju jalan pulang rumahnya, terkejut dan terpaku di saat yang bersamaan. Dan dengan kedua tangannya yang semula membawa belanjaan bahan-bahan masakan untuk membuat makanan kesukaan pria yang ia cintai sepenuh hati, kini melemas dan membiarkan kantung karton berwarna coklat muda itu jatuh menghantam konblok trotoar, membiarkan isi-isinya menyentuh dinginnya salju yang sebagian menyelimuti jalan tempatnya berdiri. Bibirnya yang bergetar dan terbuka sedikit, perlahan tertutup rapat dan disembunyikan oleh punggung tangannya yang ikut bergetar juga.

Isak tangis penuh kekecewaan teralun di baliknya, dibawa angin musim dingin namun tak cukup mampu untuk mengalihkan pandangan objek pandang pria tiongkok tersebut menoleh kearahnya. Dua detik isak tangis itu tergopoh tersendat-sendat keluar, kepala pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu menggeleng, semakin lama semakin cepat hingga membuatnya diserang pening amat sangat.

"Yifan-_gege_.." lirihnya. "Yifan-_gege_, siapa wanita yang keluar bersamamu dari hotel itu..?"

Hatinya semakin perih dan terlukai oleh pemandangan menyesakkan beberapa meter di sana sejak Tao—pria ber-_google_ ungu pudar itu—menangkap basah tak sengaja sesosok pria yang menjadi suami sahnya sejak enam bulan lalu keluar dari hotel bintang tiga bersama seorang wanita cantik berpakaian minim, dan sekarang ketika ia melihat bahwa suaminya itu mencium penuh hasrat wanita asing tersebut dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil sedan klasik hanya untuk menjelajahi jalanan kota tanpa menyadari eksistensi dirinya di sana.

"_Gege_, kalau memang kamu tidak mencintaiku dan tidak menyukai kehidupan pernikahan kita, seharusnya kamu bilang padaku secara langsung," isak tangis semakin jelas saat ia mulai berlari menembus suhu musim salju menuju apartemen tempatnya dan Yifan—sang suami—tinggal bersama. Mengabaikan belanjaannya yang tergeletak malang di sudut belokan dan lemparan pandangan heran orang-orang. "tidak dengan seperti ini. Kau benar-benar jahat, _gege_, memberikanku harapan palsu sementara kamu bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain padahal aku masih sah menjadi _istri_mu." Pandangannya mulai buram.

Aliran air mata di wajahnya tidak lagi sederas beberapa menit yang lalu, "Baiklah, baiklah, Yifan-_gege_…," dihirupnya dan dibuangnya nafas sebanyak tiga kali untuk menenangkan hatinya yang berdenyut-denyut hebat. Maka, sambil mencengkram penuh kehati-hatian pada dadanya dan memeluk perutnya dengan penuh getaran tak berdaya, ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang tersendat beberapa isak tangis dan menatap penuh keyakinan dibalik sirat kecewa mendalam.

"Jika kamu memang tidak menginginkan keadaan seperti ini, aku dengan sukarela akan pergi dari kehidupanmu.

Aku akan meminta cerai darimu tanpa persyaratan apapun yang kuminta, dan kudo'akan dari sekarang, semoga kamu bahagia setelah berpisah dari kami—dariku dan dari anak kita yang kukandung saat ini."

* * *

.

.

[**3.| Friendship**]

[**#Now playing: Post Meredie – Kajiura Yuki**]

[**#Wordcount : 334 word****s**]

Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah bagi Tao kecil, sebab diusianya yang menginjak dua setengah tahun, akhirnya ia menjadi salah seorang murid taman kanak-kanak di komplek perumahan tempatnya tinggal bersama ayah-ibu tersayang.

Memakai seragam taman kanak-kanak dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana kotak-kotak selutut berwarna biru-merah, sepatu boot kulit hitam semata kaki dengan kaus kaki putih menyembul mengintip, tas ransel lucu berbentuk kepala panda yang tersenyum ramah, botol minuman bergambar dua panda yang sedang berpelukan manis dan topi lebar berwarna biru melingkupi kepalanya. Tao kecil tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan wajah ramah yang menggemaskan kepada dunia, membuat orang-orang yang menangkap eksistensinya tersenyum dan memekik gemas, tak rela melepaskan pandangan pada tubuh mungil berisi yang berjalan lucu—termasuk seorang anak kecil yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Tao kecil, yang menatap tajam pada satu titik yang sejak pandangan pertama membuatnya tertarik sekali.

Namun tak lama kemudian, entah karena anak bermata setajam elang dan berambut pirang madu dibalik topi birunya itu terlampau gemas dengan gerak-gerik objek pandangnya atau karena penasaran dengan bentuk-rupa dari objek pandangnya, dengan lincah ia melepaskan genggaman tangan sang ibu yang sibuk bercengkrama dengan ibu-ibu lain yang ikut mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah taman kanak-kanak yang sama, lalu berlari cukup cepat dan langsung mencengkrman polos pergelangan tangan Tao kecil, dan belum sempat Tao menyadari siapa gerangan yang mencengkram tangannya dengan lugu dan hangat, sebuah tangan menepuk dan meremas gemas salah satu bokong bulat yang ternyata menjadi objek pandang si anak berambut pirang tersebut.

Semua menjerit syok, dan karena jeritan syok orang-orang disekitar sekaligus gerakan remasan yang dilakukan lelaki kecil tak dikenal, Tao kecil langsung menjerit dan menangis terkejut seketika. Memanggil-manggil sang ayah yang saat itu sedang bekerja di kantor untuk meminta tolong dan menjauhkan lelaki kecil berambut pirang yang justru memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, masih dengan sebelah tangannya yang meremas-remas bokong bulat tercinta.

"Bokong kamu bulat dan empuk, aku suka."

Tao kecil tidak menyangka, niatnya yang ingin mendapatkan teman-teman bermain baru di sekolahnya, justru ia mendapat seorang penggemar bokong bulatnya yang bahkan satu sekolah dan dua tahun lebih tua dari usianya.

* * *

.

.

[**4.| Suspense**]

[**#Now playing: 24 – Jem**]

[**#Wordcount: 586 word****s**]

Wanita cantik berambut gelombang dengan warna coklat kemerahan itu terlentang tak berdaya, setelah menyambut minuman berwarna bening dan meneguknya dengan anggun sampai habis. Entah dicampur zat apa hingga wanita tersebut mulai kejang dengan perlahan, nafasnya mulai terputus-putus dan tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya sekaligus sedikit mati rasa. Terjatuh dengan hebohnya sambil berteriak dan meracau-racau tak jelas di tengah ruangan remang tertutup. Ia bergerak gelisah dan menghentak-hentakan punggungnya ke lantai marmer yang dingin.

Sesekali ketika tubuhnya kuat untuk mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara, jari jemari itu akan bergerak seolah ingin meraih sesuatu,

... Atau meraih seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya dengan seringai lebar dan kekeh-kekeh jahat.

Sosok itu berdiri tidak terlalu tegap, kedua tangan yang dilapisi plastik hitam dan menggenggam renggang sebuah _revolver_ antiredam dan sebuah pisau lipat, mata panda yang tersembunyi dibalik poni rambut hitamnya berkilat-kilat sadis, dan sesekali tawa renyah penuh kesenangan mengerikan keluar dari bibir kucingnya juga sesekali lidahnya menari di permukaan bibir sensual pemuda tersebut seolah menikmati pemandangan mengenaskan di bawahnya.

Mata wanita yang mulai mengabur itu menatap nyalang sosok berjenis kelamin pemuda tersebut, lalu dengan terpatah-patah, ia mulai bertanya diselingi desis ketidakberdayaan, "A-a-aarrgghh! A-a-apa.. y-y-yang.. kamu la-la-lakukan p-padaku, brengseekkkhh..!"

Bibir kucing itu berdecak, maka sambil melangkah pelan, pemuda yang kini memakai serba hitam dan abu-abu pada tubuhnya itu tertawa kecil, dan begitu ia sampai tepat di sisi kanan sang wanita mengenaskan itu, ia mengusap-usap busa yang mulai menggumpal di sudut bibir bergincunya, walau tak tertarik untuk menghapus busa putih kekuningan itu barang sedikit saja. "Aku..? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan padamu sedari dulu, sayang." Jawabnya santai dan teramat tenang, membuat wanita itu merinding hebat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak berhak mengataiku bajingan, kalau kau sendiri saja seperti itu, pelacur bajingan." Tawa mengalun di ruangan agak sempit, pengap dan bercahaya remang tempat mereka berdua berada sekarang. "Berani-beraninya kamu menggodai pria yang jelas-jelas milikku, tepat di depan mataku. Merayu-rayunya dengan ucapan vulgar yang bahkan tidak berhasil membuatnya terangsang sedikitpun. Kamu mengecewakan, pelacur murahan."

Pisau lipat itu terbuka, memamerkan matanya yang berkilat-kilat menandakan ketajamannya yang tak perlu diragukan. Sekejap, bola mata wanita itu melotot hebat dan bersamaan dengan ucapan terputusnya akan permohonan ampun terhadap ulahnya yang membuat pemuda itu berang, satu tusukan dalam menujam leher sang wanita.

Teriakan histeris tertahan bersumber dari bibir wanita itu, dan tak lama pemuda bernama Huang Zi Tao tersebut kembali menujam-nujam penuh nafsu pada tubuh tinggi semampai yang mengejang-ngejang tiap menerima tusukannya.

Tidak hanya menusuknya berkali-kali, terkadang Tao menusuk salah satu permukaan tubuh dan setelahnya merobek-robek hingga gumpalan daging terbawa keluar saat pisau itu ditariknya. Mengabaikan cipratan darah yang membelai wajah cantik nan rupawan Tao yang berekspresi persis seperti psikopat yang kambuhan. Hampir seluruh permukaan tubuh berhasil ia tujam dan koyak-koyak, dan sasarannya kini menuju kedua pipi dan mulutnya, lalu salah satu matanya yang telah melotot hebat, hingga sebagai sentuhan akhir, Tao menujam daerah selangkangan sang wanita yang terbalutkan rok mini denim.

Hening sesaat.

Lantas Tao berdiri dan menembak brutal ke tubuh wanita yang telah dijemput malaikat maut. Tatapan nyalang, jijik, dan penuh kebencian terpancar di kelereng pemuda tiongkok tersebut untuk mayat mengenaskan wanita korbannya, bahkan ia masih menatap seperti itu ketika menyiramkan sederigen penuh minyak tanah dan menyulutkan api, mempersilahkan si jago merah untuk melahap ganas semua eksistensi yang terdiam manis di ruangan tersebut: mayat, pisau lipat, dan revolver antiredam sekali pakai—dengan Tao yang telah keluar dan menikmati pertunjukan dari halaman rumah tak berpenghuni jauh dari pusat kota.

"Itu yang terjadi jika kamu berani menyentuh seujung kuku dan menggoda Wu Yifan—kekasihku, wanita jalang. Sama persis seperti dua wanita lainnya sebelum kau."

* * *

.

.

[**5.| Humor**]

[**#Now playing: If You Wanna Be My Lover – Spice Girls**]

[**#Wordcount: 445 word****s**]

Ketika status _berteman_ berubah menjadi _berpacaran_, mau tidak mau salah seorang diantara dua pasangan yang sedang di madu cinta itu pasti menginginkan adanya pengalaman berkencan, pengalaman nge-_date_, atau _Saturday-Night_ bahasa _gaul_nya. Kalau simpanan dompetnya lagi minim, cukup jalan-jalan di taman saat malam hari sambil makan es krim, dan kalau simpanan dompetnya lagi maksimal luar biasa—sampai-sampai tebalnya harus diukur pakai penggaris saking makmurnya isi dompet, pasti dengan gagah perkasa akan mengajak yang tersayang makan malam di restoran mewah berbintang.

Namun dibalik isi dompet, ada beberapa poin lain bagi para pasangan (atau salah satu pasangan yang ingin memberikan kejutan dalam _dating_-nya) untuk merasakan sensasi _First Saturday-Night_: perhatikan penampilan dan perhatikan juga sempatkan diri untuk membuat situasi romantis luar biasa, entah itu dengan perbuatan kecil yang mengundang pekikan ataupun lirihan manis _'aw, so sweet_~' maupun rayuan-rayuan maut. Agar yang tersayang semakin cinta dan _klepek-klepek_ dengan pasangannya.

Intinya, jadilah pribadi yang sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya saat kau di dalam masa-masa men_jomblo_.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Wu Yifan, pria yang setelah semasa hidup remajanya menjomblo hingga pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan _first boyfriend_ saat bertabrakan _ala_ _sinetron_ di lorong kampus, hari ini di depan pasangannya. Merubah tampilan menjadi lebih rapi dan menarik daripada sebelum-sebelumnya, merubah gaya rambut yang semula awut-awutan tak terurus telah terpotong rapi _ala member boyband_ terkenal masa kini, dan setelah menabung uang kuliah _plus part-time_ mati-matian, akhirnya ia berhasil membawa sang pacar ucul bin cantik ke restoran mewah bintang tiga. Dengan alunan musik instrumental kolaborasi piano, biola, harpa, bahkan hingga saxophone, suasana romantispun mulai tercipta diantara mereka.

"Yifan-_gege_~"

"Hm..?" mencoba untuk terlihat _cool_, padahal di benak Yifan ia menjerit tak tahan mendengar suara sang pacar yang mendayu-dayu seperti itu. Maka, untuk mengurangi kegugupannya karena ditatap selekat itu, ia membenahi letak kacamata minus kunonya yang agak turun dari pangkal hidung. "Ada apa, Tao-er~?"

Niatnya ingin mengeluarkan suara bernada mendayu juga, namun apa boleh buat, yang keluar justru suara bernada _om-om hidung belang merayu anak gadis untuk mencari tahu toilet terdekat karena kebelet buang air kecil_—mengenaskan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan malam di sini. Makanannya enak dan musiknya romantis. Terus, _Gege_ juga terlihat… hm.., berbeda dari biasanya." Si panda lugu itu menjawab malu-malu, sesekali mencuri lirik pada Yifan yang mulai merasa bahwa _First Sat-Night_-nya sukses besar.

"Berbeda bagaimana, Tao-er~?"

"A-a-anu.. ta-tapi _gege_ jangan marah, ya..?"

"Iya, deh, gege tidak marah, janji, _suwer_ _tak kewer-kewer_." Yifan menjawab dengan selipan kosakata ambigu.

"Uh, itu," telunjuk ramping Tao mengarah pada wajah Yifan, tepatnya pada mulutnya yang sedang memamerkan senyum ala model.

"…. I-i-itu, di gigi sama gusi gege ada tiga kulit _cabe_. Tadi sebelum kita mulai _dating_, gege makan apa sih, sampai ada _cabe_ terselip di sana..?"

"….."

"Ge-_gege_..? _G__ege_ tidak marah padaku, 'kan..?"

… _Terkadang_, _harapan itu tidak sesuai kenyataan_.

* * *

.

.

[**6.| Fantasy**]

[**#Now playing: Fairyland – Kajiura Yuki**]

[**#Wordcount: 489 Word****s**]

Yifan melempar jauh benda itu ke balik semak-semak di halaman belakang sekolah.

Kedua tangan yang beberapa menit lalu memegang benda berbentuk bulat tersebut gemetar, tak lama mendarat di kedua sisi kepala berambut hitam pendeknya dan diremas helai-helainya yang terasa agak kasar. Matanya melotot dan berkaca-kaca, bibirnya yang beberapa detik lalu menjerit tertahan kini membuka-menutup secara bergantian, bingung hendak mengeluarkan kosakata macam apa, nafasnya terpatah-patah seperti orang asma yang kambuh, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi beberapa bagian seragam sekolahnya.

"A-a-apa itu..?!" ia berbisik sendiri. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, setelah meyakinkan diri atas keputusannya untuk menghampiri benda yang ia temui di lubang pohon tua halaman belakang sekolah, yang terselimuti kain biru dongker penuh untaian tulisan latin aneh dan tersamarkan oleh banyak guguran daun berwarna coklat-kuning emas, ia membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekati benda yang kini tergeletak tak jauh dari akar salah satu pohon di sana. "k-ke-kenapa benda _itu_ bisa ada di tempat seperti ini..?!"

Kini, kembali kelereng sipit Yifan menatap benda yang membuatnya takut sekaligus penasaran—sebuah kepala lelaki muda berambut pirang, berbibir kucing yang terbuka sedikit dan terdapat rona di kedua kantung matanya, kepala itu tampak seperti sedang tertidur dan Yifan masih ingat dengan sensasi hangat selayaknya manusia yang masih hidup ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Berjongkok, dan kembali meraih kepala lelaki berwajah cantik yang membuat Yifan terpesona.

Mengelus canggung helai rambut sehalus sutra dan mengusap kulit pipinya yang sehalus bulu malaikat, Yifan berdecak dan membawa dekat wajah cantik yang persis seperti orang tertidur alih-alih mati tersebut sejajar dengan wajah blasterannya.

"Aku tahu dia seorang pria, sama sepertiku," sebelah tangan Yifan yang mengelus pipi kepala pemuda itu turun menuju leher, menekan-nekan pelan sesuatu yang sedikit menonjol di tengahnya. "tapi sungguh, dia benar-benar cantik."

Sekejap, bulu kuduk Yifan berdiri. Suhu di halaman belakang sekolahpun menurun drastis, dengan langit cerah yang ditindih oleh awan kelabu dan angin-angin liar berlarian membuat keributan. Menampar-nampar kasar dedaunan pohon-pohon hingga menimbulkan suara gemerisik penuh sensasi mencekam. Guntur ikut pamer eksistensi, membuat suasana di halaman belakang sekolah saat itu tampak seperti pertanda akan ada sesuatu yang buruk datang menghampiri.

Samar-samar, bahkan pemuda Wu tersebut mendengar suara derap dan lengkingan kuda, menggema masuk melalui indera pendengarannya. Suara yang menghipnotisnya, seakan tidak memperbolehkan dirinya bergerak seincipun.

Cepat, sebuah potongan kepala pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang sejajar dengan wajah Yifan berjarak beberapa senti itu membuka matanya, memamerkan bola mata hitam yang berpendar menakjubkan dengan senyum kecil melengkung cantik pada bibir _cat-lips_ merah muda. Tawa polos dan penuh suka cita mengalun perlahan dari baliknya, membelai gendang telinga Yifan yang berhasil terbuai sesaat.

Dan belum sempat Yifan menjerit histeris, punggung kokohnya yang terbalutkan blazer sekolah tempatnya merampok ilmu cuma-cuma ditubruk lembut oleh dada datar seseorang yang memeluk mesra tubuhnya dari belakang, kedua tangan sosok melingkar sensual lehernya—bahkan beberapa jemari lentik yang cukup dingin menusuk kulitnya tersebut membelai manja dagu lancip Yifan.

Bersamaan dengan kedua bola mata yang membelalak dan berkaca-kaca hebat, pemuda siswa SMA kelas tiga itu spontan melihat-mengeja-membaca untaian kata yang terbentuk oleh asap tipis hitam legam berbau menyengat yang bersumber dari leher sosok misterius di belakang tubuh:

"_**Bisa ka**__**m**__**u berikan kepala**__** itu**__**..? **__**S**__**udah 100 tahun aku mencari-carinya**_**.**"

* * *

.

.

[**7.| Romance**]

[**#Now playing: Love – Kajiura Yuki**]

**[#Wordcount: 370 wor****ds**]

Lawan kata dari persamaan adalah perbedaan.

Banyak macam sesuatu-sesuatu yang selalu dibandingkan dan dinilai-nilai akan persamaan dan perbedaannya satu sama lain, entah itu dari segi sesuatu yang penilaiannya dengan pasti, maupun dari sesuatu yang penilaiannya hanya bisa dikira-kira atau dirasakan, bahkan menyangkut pautkan dengan hati nurani. Namun perbedaan yang tercipta diantara keduanya bisa saling menyatu, bukan untuk mendominasi melainkan untuk menyempurnakan dan membentuk sesuatu yang baru yang menyenangkan dan menyentuh benak.

Dan yang berjasa atas penyatuan ajaib itu adalah cinta.

Cintalah yang bisa menyatukan perbedaan yang membuatnya tampak menakjubkan.

Cintalah yang membuat Wu Yifan, sang eksekutif muda dengan wajah minim ekspresi, dan Huang Zi Tao, pemuda polos-manja-sedikit ceriwis namun memiliki sifat loyalitas yang tinggi pada sesuatu yang ia sukai (benda maupun orang), bertemu satu sama lain di situasi-kondisi ajaib dan membuat mereka merasakan sensasi menggelitik di lubuk hati terdalam.

Cintalah yang membuat hati dingin Yifan mencair perlahan-lahan dan yang membuat kepribadian kekanakan Tao mulai pudar tergantikan pribadi yang lebih dewasa sesuai usia.

Cintahlah yang membuat mereka akhirnya meresmikan diri sebagai pasangan kekasih, hingga waktu demi waktu kehidupan asmara mereka diterpa goncangan berkali-kali, bahkan hampir saja merengut hal yang berharga salah satu dari mereka: sebuah nyawa, akibat dari perseteruan hebat yang nyaris berujung bertermunya dengan malaikat maut.

Cintalah yang membuat mereka saling berintropeksi diri, mengakui kesalahan fatal masing-masing, dan saling mengucapkan kata maaf disertai senyum kecil cantik, yang mampu membenahi benang kusut diantara mereka—merapikannya kembali meskipun butuh waktu yang lama.

Cintahlah yang membuat mereka bangkit dan menuangkan kesabaran hati untuk mencoba melangkah bersama kembali perlahan-lahan, menuju masa dimana mereka berjanji sehidup semati diatas pelaminan sederhana namun membahagiakan banyak pihak—terutama mereka sendiri.

Cintalah yang melengkapi kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, meskipun terkadang dibumbui perbedaan pendapat hingga menimbulkan pertengkaran kecil yang bahkan paling lama hanya dua hari penuh. Itupun keduanya kembali tersenyum kecil cantik yang sedikit canggung dan tetap membuat mereka semakin cinta dengan pasangannya.

Cintalah yang membuat kehadiran sang buah hati diantara mereka semakin berwarna, dengan canda dan tawa, keluarga kecil idaman semua orang telah mereka genggam dan mereka jaga. Tersimpan rapat-rapat pada kotak bewarna merah muda yang indah dalam pikiran dan hati.

Dan cintalah yang akan turut menyertai perjalanan panjang mereka, sehidup-semati, sejiwa-seraga, dan sehati hingga tubuh mereka menua-berkeriput-melemah. Terbaring dalam peti yang terkubur dalam tanah, bersama-sama. _Bersama-sama_.

* * *

.

.

(**Bersambung**)


	2. Bab Dua

**Drabble Scrabble**

.

**Screenplays!**Kristao

.

**Akai Momo**** (c) 2015**

.

**I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

**Yaoi/ Alternative Universe****/ Typos**

.

**No Like, don't read!**

.

* * *

**Summary**! : Kumpulan drabble dengan peran utama Wu Yifan dan Huang Zi Tao. Asam-kecut-pahit-manis dikombinasikan secara apik oleh pengkarakteran unik-berbeda tiap _drabble_-nya, Yifan dan Tao mengajak kalian untuk mengintip beberapa adegan kehidupan berdasarkan macam-macam _genre_.

* * *

.

.

1) Halo. Panggil aku Akai atau Momo. ^^

2) Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan karya ini, karena memang masih banyak _genre_ yang bisa kubuat _drabble_-nya.

3) Kuharap kalian tidak bosan saat menikmatinya.

4) Ngomong-ngomong, aku merindukan cerita taoris/kristao, ya. Ah-ha-ha-ha. Dan aku tidak yakin kalau di bawah ini bisa disebut _drabble_. ***sobs***

_5) Rnr!please for fast update soon_.

* * *

.

.

[**8.| Poetry**]

[**#Now playing: Everytime You Kissed Me – Kajiura Yuki ft. Emily Bindiger**]

[**#Wordcount: 230 words**]

_Setiap kamu menciumku, _

_Aku gemetar seperti anak kecil._

_Mengumpulkan mawar, kami bernyanyi untuk harapan._

_Suaramu sangat berdenyut di jantungku,_

_Lebih manis dari mimpiku._

_Kami berada di keabadian yang terus memekar._

_Mawar telah mati,_

_Rahasia adalah di dalam rasa sakit._

_Angin tinggi di sebuah bukit,_

_Aku tidak bisa mendengar kamu._

_Datang dan peluk aku erat,_

_Aku mengigil kedinginan di jantung hujan._

_Kegelapan tiba, aku memanggil untuk sebuah fajar._

_Piring-piring perak untuk kenangan hari-hari yang berlalu,_

_Menyanyi untuk janji-janji,_

_Hari esok mungkin membawanya._

_Aku melabuhkan semua kasih sayang lama,_

_Mawar dari masa lalu._

_Kegelapan jatuh, dan musim panas akan pergi._

_Sukacita di siang hari,_

_Bayang-bayang cahaya bintang._

_Semuanya manis di sisimu, cintaku._

_Air mata merah delima telah datang kepadaku,_

_Demi kata-kata terakhirmu._

_Aku di sini hanya menyanyikan lagu sedihku, _

_Menunggu untukmu,_

_Cintaku._

_Sekarang, biarkan kebahagiaanku bernyanyi dalam mimpiku._

_Setiap kali kamu menciumku,_

_Hatiku merasa sakit._

_Mengumpulkan mawar, kami bernyanyi dari rasa kesedihan._

_Suaramu sangat berdenyut di jantungku,_

_Lebih manis dari keputusasaan._

_Kami di sana, berada dalam keabadian yang memekar._

_Di bawah bintang-bintang,_

_Dinaungi oleh bunga-bunga._

_Menciumku di musim panas yang kelam, cintaku._

_Kamu semua kebahagiaanku, harapanku, dan laguku,_

_Aku akan di sini di mimpi masa lalu._

_Sampai kamu datang,_

_Sampai kita menutup mata._

(Untuk semua cintaku,

Semua rasa bahagiaku,

Dan semua harapanku, _Huang Zi Tao_.)

(Dari hatiku yang rapuh begitu kau pergi, sayangku,

Milikmu selalu sampai seterusnya di kehidupan nanti, _Wu Yifan_.)

* * *

.

.

[**9.| Bromance**]

[**#Now playing: Eternal Flame – Human Nature**]

[**#Wordcount: 734 words**]

Saat ini di mana langit berganti jubah menjadi warna fajar, lengkap dengan gerombolan awan-awan putih seperti gumpalan permen kapas rasa vanila menyapa dunia, begitu juga dengan remah-remah sinar mentari pagi di hari sabtu yang cerah.

Masih dengan musim semi, bersama bunga-bunga berwarna cantik yang bermekaran, merayu-rayu orang yang terpukau dengan eksistensinya. Burung-burung bertengger tenang di dahan-dahan pohon rindang, berbunyi nyaring menyanyikan lagu orkestra unik selamat pagi. Jendela-jendela mulai terbuka, mempersilahkan udara sejuk pagi hari di musim cinta-manis-berkembang datang berkunjung, menyapa, memberikan sensasi menyegarkan ketika mereka menyentuh kulit orang-orang. Percikan-percikan cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang-ruang, membangunkan orang-orang yang masih dininabobokan oleh mimpi indah, termasuk pada sesosok lelaki muda berambut hitam legam yang meringkuk manis di dekapan sang kakak.

Percikan-percikan itu menganggunya, membuatnya bergerak gelisah dan bergumah sebal. Dan apa yang dilakukannya justru membuat terjaga sang kakak yang sama-sama tidak mengenakan pakaian lengkap di balik selimut tipis yang mereka kenakan. Pria berambut pirang jerami tersebut membuka kelerengnya yang terselimuti kabut kantuk, mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu melirik wajah sang adik yang berusaha ia sembunyikan pada dada bidangnya dari silau mentari pagi.

"_Gege_," suaranya serak basah. Lemah, akibat teriakan dan desahan erotis tadi malam bersama sang kakak. "matikan lampunya. Aku masih mengantuk." Racaunya.

"Kalau begitu, suruh mataharinya mematikan lampu." Jawab pria berambut pirang ogah-ogahan. Ia bangun dari posisi berbaring, untuk kemudian duduk menyender _headbed_ dan meneguk setengah botol air mineral dari meja nakas. "bagaimana kondisimu sekarang, Tao-er..?" tanyanya.

Lelaki muda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Tao memamerkan eksistensi bola mata berkilaunya, menatap sayu pada pria yang merupakan kakak tiri semenjak _ibu lelaki_nya menikah kembali dengan ayah pria itu sejak delapan tahun lalu. "Kita sudah biasa melakukan hal ini, bahkan sampai jam tiga-empat pagi, dan kamu masih bertanya begitu? Kupukul kamu nanti, Yifan-_gege_." Jawab dan ancamnya sebal.

"Coba saja," tantang Yifan. Kepalanya bergerak mendekati sebelah telinga Tao yang bersembunyi malu dibalik helai-helai hitamnya. Kemudian berbisik disertai geraman tertahan, "dan aku akan _memukul_mu balik, dengan _amat-sangat-keras_, Tao-er."

"Dasar pirang mesum! _You are f-cking big brother, yes, you_ _are_!"

"_But, you love this f-cking big brother, don't you_..?"

"Ah! _Exactly, i am_. Kamu menang lagi, jadi hadiahnya mana?"

"Sayang, aku yang menang. Bukankah seharusnya kamu yang memberiku hadiahnya..?"

"Ah, aku malas. Matikan lampunya, _gege_."

Yifan berdecak, lalu mengendus-endus gemas bagian tengkuk dan ceruk leher sang adik. Pekikan dan tawa geli terdengar di kamar bercahaya remang tersebut, diakhiri dengan teriakan Tao yang mengatakan bahwa pinggul dan bokongnya masih terasa sakit walau untuk digerakkan seincipun. Pria berambut pirang itu akhirnya mengalah, kesepuluh jarinya tidak menggelitik pinggang sang adik melainkan melingkar memeluk manis dirinya.

"_Gege_ ada pertemuan mendadak pagi ini," katanya. "di kota sebelah, sampai malam. Kamu berani di _flat_ sendirian?"

"Bersama siapa?" jari jemari Tao mengusap ringan telapak tangan sang kakak. "Dua asisten _gege_ dan Chanyeol." Jawab Yifan enteng.

"Asisten dengan polesan _make up_ tebal, sepasang payudara yang seolah-olah bisa meletus tiba-tiba, sepasang paha gemuk lemak di sana-sini dan setelan kurang bahan itu?"

"Kenapa kamu perhatian sekali? Ah, aku cemburu dan iri sekali pada mereka."

"Aku yang seharusnya cemburu dan iri pada mereka." sergah Tao malas. "mereka punya banyak waktu hanya sekedar untuk melihatmu dan punya banyak waktu untuk berusaha menggoda-merayu nakal padamu, sementara aku hanya memiliki hari sabtu dan minggu." Lanjutnya. "tapi aku berusaha memaklumi karena kamu adalah pemimpin perusahaan yang sibuk, apalagi sekarang ayah dan ibu berlibur hari jadian pernikahan mereka di Raja Ampat." Senyum kecil terpatri di wajah Tao yang cantik.

Yifan terdiam. Lantas membalas senyum sang adik tersayang, diiringi pijatan-pijatan kecil di sekitar pinggul dan bokongnya. "Aku sangat sayang padamu, Tao-er."

"Aku juga." Tao terkikik kekanakan. "Aku selalu sangat sayang padamu."

"Aku sangat sayang padamu, jadi godaan dan rayuan mereka tidak akan bisa mengambil alih rasa sayangku yang hanya untuk kamu, sayang."

"Aku tahu, _gege_, aku tahu." Kini, mereka berhadapan. Dengan sepasang lengan Tao melingkar di leher Yifan, jari jemarinya bermain nakal pada helai pirang sang kakak. "Aku sangat tahu kalau tidak akan yang bisa mengalihkan rasa sayang itu, karena _gege_ adalah kepunyaanku. Bukan kepunyaan orang lain."

"Tao-er juga kepunyaan _gege_, jadi mulailah berjaga jarak dengan Sehun. Paham?"

Keempat kelereng penuh kilat cantik saling bersirobok, mengirimkan pesan tersirat untuk satu sama lain. Dan dengan terus berlalunya sang waktu, wajah mereka saling mendekat satu sama lain, untuk memangut lembut bibir dari seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Seseorang yang telah berjanji untuk terus bersama sehidup semati, selamanya, bahkan untuk terus di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Janji rahasia antara kedua kakak beradik tiri yang mempesona.

* * *

.

.

[**10.| Fluff**]

[**#Now playing: First Love – Utada Hikaru**]

[**#Wordcount: 960 words**]

Keping mata hitam legam Tao yang terlindungi kacamata kuno melirik orang itu. mengikuti pergerakan pria tinggi berambut coklat kayu jati dengan setelan ala pegawai kantor seperti biasa, yang datang setiap jadwal ia melakukan kerja sambilan di sebuah _convinience_ _store_ beberapa blok dari apartemennya. Tidak. Bukannya ia merasa percaya diri atau apalah itu, tapi bukan sekali dua kali ia merasa aneh dengan kunjungan pria dewasa tersebut.

Terutama ketika pria tinggi semampai tersebut memandangnya saat membayar belanjaan.

Selain itu, bukan hanya di jam pagi seperti ini saja pria itu mengunjungi convinience store, sebab ketika di jam makan siang atau jam selesai kantor pada umumnya tiba, pria bermata tajam seperti burung elang itu akan datang, mengambil keranjang jinjing belanjaan berwarna biru yang tersedia di samping kiri pintu otomatis market, lalu berjalan mengelilinginya,

... masih di saat Tao mendapat jam _shift_-nya.

Awalnya lelaki muda berhelai hitam jelaga tersebut berfikir bahwa hal itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

Hanya sebuah kebetulan, hingga sampai pada titik di mana pada suatu hari ia tidak masuk _shift part time_-nya karena merasa tidak enak badan, lalu esok siangnya sang pemilik market bercerita bahwa pria tinggi semampai dengan wajah seperti darah campuran yang Tao maksud padanya tidak datang berkunjung.

Tao heran sekali, tentu saja. Maka, sambil membenahi kacamatanya yang sedikit-sedikit melorot lucu, ia bertanya pada pemilik toko berwajah cantik dan terkesan judes dari tampilan luarnya.

"Benarkah, _gege_?"

"Aku bersumpah." Decak pria itu, mengambil karet rambutnya dan menggulung asal helai-helai coklat madunya yang menganggu pekerjaan mencatat biaya pemasukan-pengeluaran bulanan market miliknya. "maksudku, dia datang ke _convinience store_ ini, tapi hanya berdiri diam sepuluh langkah kaki kecil di depan pintu saja, begitu tahu kalau aku yang menjaga kasir." Lanjutnya. "Aku memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya, lalu bertanya apa ada yang bisa kubantu untuknya, tapi dia justru diam menatapku dengan mata tajamnya yang mengerikan, lalu menggeleng pelan dan langsung pergi." Ia menggebrak meja kasir agak nyaring. "Itu membuatku _bad-mood_ sepanjang hari, hingga kuminta suamiku untuk menjaga kasir dan aku mengerjakan proposal kantornya. Dasar pria aneh."

Dan begitulah.

Meskipun Tao masih bertanya-tanya dengan tingkah laku ganjil dari pelanggan yang satu itu, ia tidak berani bertanya terus terang padanya. Ia tidak seberani pemilik market, karena selain ia pemalu, ia pun seorang _introvert_ tingkat menengah. Maka dari itu, ia hanya bisa diam dan memilih untuk waktu yang menjawabnya.

Sebuah suara _klatak_ ringan membuyarkan lamunan Tao. Itu adalah suara permukaan kaca meja kasir yang beradu dengan permukaan luar ranjang jinjing market. Tao yang semula menunduk berpura-pura sibuk entah itu sedang apa, lantas mengadahkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui bahwa satu-satunya pelanggan langganan(nya) pagi ini telah berdiri dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya. Tao mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, lalu dengan kikuk mengambil sebuah scanner dan memindai _barcode_ dari benda yang dibeli pria tinggi (aneh) tersebut.

Benak lelaki muda 19 tahun itu gelisah, apalagi ia merasa bahwa dirinya ditatap seintens itu oleh pria (yang mungkin) seorang pegawai kantoran di hadapannya. Ia tidak tahu jika tatapan itu membuatnya semakin kikuk dan tangannya bergetar-getar. Pria itu menyadarinya tapi dia diam saja, seolah tidak peduli dan hal itu bukanlah urusannya. Dan Tao bersyukur jika seandainya memang benar demikian, hingga tibalah ia merasa aneh dengan sebuah _lollipop_ rasa vanilla dalam keranjang belanjaan pria itu.

Selama ini, ia baru menyadari kehadiran benda kecil dengan bungkus penuh warna ceria dalam daftar belanjaannya. Atau mungkin, selama ini pria itu membelinya dan Tao tidak menyadari hal itu karena grogi dan kikuk? _Mungkin saja_, batin lelaki muda yang selalu berpakaian dengan gaya seperti orang kuno. Dan Tao tidak ambil pusing lagi.

"Semuanya dua ribu lima ratus _yuan_, tuan." Tao berkata dengan nada lirih, selalu. Dengan sebuah lollipop vanila ia masukkan ke dalam kantung belanjaan.

Pria itu hanya diam, mengambil dompetnya untuk mengeluarkan lembar uang yang dibutuhkan. Tao menerima uang tersebut, memasukkannya dalam mesin kasir sekaligus untuk mengambil uang kembalian juga struk bukti belanja, tidak mengetahui jika pria tersebut menunggunya dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam kantung belanjaan dan pegangan koper, sementara sebelah tangan lain menggenggam sebuah _lollipop_ vanila yang dibelinya.

"Ini kembaliannya, tuan—"

"—ini untuk kamu."

Tao bisu mendadak, ucapannya terpotong tatkala sebuah _lollipop_ yang ia kenal tersodor tepat beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Saat itu, semuanya seolah terhenti, dan kelereng Tao hanya fokus pada permen dan senyum tipis pria tampan di hadapannya.

Pria tampan yang selalu memahat air muka dingin dan tidak bersahabat itu tersenyum tipis, benar-benar tipis, tapi Tao bisa melihat sirat tulus dalam matanya yang berbinar tajam. Dan Tao merasakan rasa malu dan sensasi gelitik menyenangkan dalam tubuhnya. Benar-benar menyenangkan yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Ini untuk kamu." Pria itu berkata lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit nada perintah. Tapi Tao tidak mempermasalahkannya melainkan memilih untuk mengambil _lollipop_ itu. "Aku harap kamu menyukai permen itu, karena adikku bilang permen itu enak sekali."

Pertama kali, akhirnya, pria itu berbicara pada Tao. Tao senang sekali ketika saat-saat yang dinantikannya datang berkunjung. Jadi, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah, sekuat-kuatnya menahan emosi gembira yang menggeletuk akan meletus tiba-tiba dan membalas ucapan ringan pria itu wajah hanya sepatah dua patah.

"Te-te-terima kasih, tuan."

"... sama-sama." Pria itu mengambil uang kembalian dan struk belanjaan yang semula mereka abaikan di atas meja kasir, memasukkannya dalam kantong jas abu-abu gelapnya untuk melangkah pergi.

Tao masih diam mematung, dengan tangan menggenggam erat batang _lollipop_ dan sepasang kelereng beningnya yang cantik mengikuti pergerakan pria tersebut, sampai akhirnya pria itu pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat janji akan pertemuan selanjutnya.

"Aku akan datang lagi."

Sayup-sayup, terdengar lagu _First Love_ milik penyanyi terkenal negeri seberang dari radio market, menemani kesendirian Tao yang saat itu berjongkok, meringkuk seperti bola, dengan seluruh sudut tubuh bergetar kecil. Wajahnya yang merona ia sembunyikan dibalik lututnya, dan kedua tangannya memeluk erat _lollipop_ vanila pemberian pria pegawai kantoran tersebut. Pria yang baru ia sadari berhasil mencuri hatinya, pria yang baru ia sadari berhasil membuatnya menangis sesenggukan dengan wajah merona bahagia.

"_God_, _i'm really love him_."

* * *

.

.

(**bersambung**)


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble Scrabble**

.

**Screenplays!**Kristao

.

**Akai Momo**** (c) 2015**

.

**I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

**Yaoi/ Alternative Universe****/ Typos**

.

**No Like, don't read!**

.

* * *

**Summary**! : Kumpulan drabble dengan peran utama Wu Yifan dan Huang Zi Tao. Asam-kecut-pahit-manis dikombinasikan secara apik oleh pengkarakteran unik-berbeda tiap _drabble_-nya, Yifan dan Tao mengajak kalian untuk mengintip beberapa adegan kehidupan berdasarkan macam-macam _genre_.

* * *

.

.

1) Halo. Panggil aku Akai atau Momo. ^^

2) Terima kasih untuk kesudian kalian mampir di karya ini. Aku mencintai kamu.

3) Ada yang menginginkan _drabble adventure_ untuk dibuat serinya? Tunggu. Tunggu dulu sampai aku memang benar-benar menginginkannya juga. Ha-ha-ha.

_4) Rnr!please for fast update soon_.

* * *

.

.

[**11.| Supranatural**]

[**#Now playing: Inca Rose – Kajiura Yuki**]

[**#Wordcount: 824 words**]

Saat itu Yifan Wu sedang duduk di pematang sungai. Memberi izin kepada angin malam untuk menubruk tubuhnya yang hanya dibalutkan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam merah, kaus oblong putih bertuliskan _I Don't Believe With Aliens_ dan celana panjang berwarna _mocca_. Sepasang kakinya dilindungi oleh sepatu _kets_ biru dongker, dan saat itu ia sedang sibuk melamunkan sesuatu sambil menatap sepatunya. Jari jemari tangan kanannya menikmati sensasi lembut dan rapuh dari rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh subur di pematang sungai pada kulit epidermisnya.

Yifan mendesah. Memikirkan beban hidupnya yang terus menerus bertambah tanpa sudi sedikitpun untuk berkurang dari pundaknya. Entah itu masalah keluarga, masalah percintaannya, masalah pendidikkannya sampai pada masalah sosialnya yang terus menerus seolah ingin mencekiknya sampai tewas. Ingin sekali lelaki menuju dewasa itu mengakhiri hidupnya, membunuh dirinya sendiri, dengan berbagai cara yang terlintas dalam benak.

Hanya saja, Yifan Wu takut mati. Sangat takut mati.

Ketika ia hendak memulai untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba nyalinya menciut. Kemudian ia berteriak frustasi hingga tertidur karena lelah batin, lalu terbangun untuk setelahnya menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa yang ia benci. Selalu begitu, terus menerus setiap ada kesempatan untuk mengakhirinya, sampai akhirnya ia lari ke pematang sungai ini dan duduk termenung, memikirkan apakah ia akan terjun lompat ke dalam sungai berair tenang namun mematikan di hadapannya atau memilih untuk pulang dan kembali menjadi korban rasa beban tekanan hidup.

"Aku tidak tahu," lirih Yifan. Ia mengadah, menatap langit malam kelabu yang seolah ingin ikut menangisi ketidakmampuan dirinya menghadapi tantangan hidup. "Apakah seperti ini rasanya _hidup segan mati tidak mau_? Membuatku semakin lelah batin saja."

Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara gemericik air. Dan ketika pandangan matanya ia lempar ke sumber suara, Yifan melihat sesosok lelaki muda yang sedang berjalan mendekati tengah sungai. Yifan terkejut, dan tanpa disangka, ia berlari menghampiri lelaki muda yang tidak ia sadari keberadaannya beberapa lama sebelumnya, berteriak-teriak seperti orang sinting meminta lelaki muda tersebut untuk berhenti. Teriakannya berhasil mengambil alih perhatian sang lelaki muda serba hitam-putih tersebut, ia menoleh ke belakang, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata yang berkilau-kilau seperti di sana terdapat ribuan bintang bercahaya indah.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?!" Marah Yifan. "Kamu ingin mati, ya?!" pria muda itu mencengkram erat kedua bahu sang lelaki muda. Membalas tatapan polosnya dengan tatapan marah. Entah, Yifan seakan lupa bahwa dirinyapun ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan lelaki muda tersebut. "Kamu pikir mati akan membuat beban hidupmu terlepas begitu saja?! pikir baik-baik konsekuensinya, bodoh!"

Lelaki muda bermata persis panda itu mengerjap, lagi-lagi-dan lagi. Lantas menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, lalu menatap ke langit malam yang terdapat arak-arakan awan kelabu bermuram durja.

"Siapa yang ingin mati?" tanyanya. Nadanya seperti anak kecil yang serba ingin tahu. Pertanyaan yang membuat Yifan menukikkan sepasang alis tebalnya. "Aku tidak ingin mati, ya, aku tidak." Lanjut lelaki muda berbibir kucing tersebut. Sebuah senyum misteri terpahat di wajah rupawannya yang menarik. "Aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah."

"Pu-Pulang ke... rumah?" sangsi pria muda Wu. "Kamu mabuk, benar? Jangan melantur yang aneh-aneh, jangan meracau! Kalau kamu lupa jalan pulang ke rumah karena mabuk, aku bersedia memberi tumpangan sampai besok, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mabuk!" sanggah sang lelaki muda. Kini wajahnya menunjukan raut tidak suka dengan tuduhan sepihak yang Yifan layangkan. "Aku tidak bohong!" lanjutnya. "kalau kamu tidak percaya, ayo, ayo main ke rumahku?"

Belum sempat Yifan menolak tawaran sang lelaki muda berparas menarik tersebut, tangan lelaki muda itu itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, mengantarkan sensasi hangat yang asing disertai sensasi gelenyar sesuatu yang lembab dan lembek. Lalu merayap keatas hingga mendarat dan melingkar cantik di leher jenjang Yifan. Baru Yifan sadari, kini jarak antara mereka berdua sangatlah dekat, sangat intim, dengan tubuh bagian depan mereka saling menempel erat satu sama lain, seolah direkatkan oleh sesuatu yang sangat lengket.

Namun yang tidak ia ketahui adalah, bahwa kedua tangannya telah merengkuh erat tubuh ramping lelaki muda tersebut, menatap lekat-lekat sepasang mata berwarna hijau zamrud yang berpendar cantik milik lelaki muda itu, seolah terhipnotis oleh kecantikan absolutnya, dan bahkan Yifan melukiskan senyum manis yang tidak pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya, sampai sekarang ini, di depan lelaki muda yang kini terkekeh menggemaskan.

"Ayo, main ke rumahku?" tawarnya lagi. Yifan mengangguk mengiyakan, masih dengan senyum manisnya, masih dengan matanya yang terkunci oleh bola mata hijau zamrud di hadapannya. "Hore. Kamu main ke rumahku. Kamu main ke rumahku. Kamu main ke rumahku."

Perlahan, berdua mulai bergerak mendekati tengah sungai yang sangat dalam, saling menuntun satu sama lain agar tidak berpisah, dengan bibir masing-masing yang saling mencumbu mesra bibir lawannya dan daerah terbuka tubuh mereka. Yifan Wu tidak tahu, jika dibalik punggul lelaki muda yang sedang mengecup-ngecup dan ia kecup-kecup penuh sensasi candu terdapat sebuah pesawat berbentuk piring melayang di permukaan air sungai yang beriak-riak, di mana ketika mereka mulai mendekati pesawat itu, sebuah pintu terbuka otomatis dan sebuah tangga menyambutnya. Yifan Wu bahkan tidak tahu, jika kaki-kakinya mulai menapak satu per satu anak tangga, sampai di anak tangga yang terakhir hingga akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam pesawat, dan pesawat berbentuk piring itu mulai berpendar menyilaukan hingga kemudian terbang jauh-jauh-jauh sekali, menuju tempat yang tidak pernah ia sangka-sangka ada sebelumnya.

Juga, tentu saja Yifan Wu sangat tidak tahu, jika sehari setelahnya, dilakukan pencarian besar-besaran oleh badan Sar juga intel pemerintah terkait hilangnya ia secara misterius yang merupakan putra tunggal perdana menteri negara.

* * *

.

.

[**12.| Mystery**]

[**#Now playing: A Fruitless Love – Kajiura Yuki**]

[**#Wordcount: 410 words**]

Zitao Huang ingat. Ingatannya tidak terlalu buruk, paling tidak mahasiswa semester empat di jurusan _pendidikan-jasmani-olahraga-dan-kesehatan_ tersebut tidak mengidap penyakit alzheimer. Bahkan ia masih bisa mengingat jelas menu sarapan apa yang dihidangkan _mama_nya seminggu lalu, hingga hal terkecil yang terjadi padanya saat itu. Zitao juga mengingat kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang ia lakukan sehari-hari, seperti berangkat tiga puluh menit sebelum jam mata kuliahnya dimulai, makan dengan teratur, gosok gigi setiap dua kali sehari saat pagi dan menjelang tidur, dan hal lainnya-dan hal lainnya, termasuk menutup jendela balkon kamar rapat-rapat.

Tetapi, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kondisi yang selama seminggu terakhir ini selalu menyertai hidupnya. Kondisi yang menyelinap masuk tanpa permisi dan terus menerus mengganggungnya, dan Zitao merasa seperti sedang diteror atau diikuti oleh sesuatu. _Bagaimana tidak demikian, jika setiap sebelum tidur ia selalu menutup semua akses keluar masuk udara (kecuali ventilasi kamar) dan ketika pagi menjelang ia mengetahui suatu fakta jika akses tersebut menjeblak terbuka?_

Ya. Selama seminggu terakhir, setiap pagi, Zitao mengetahui jika jendelanya selalu menjeblak terbuka bahkan sebelum ia melakukannya. Lengkap dengan tirainya yang tersibak cantik. Seperti sekarang ini.

Awalnya ia membiarkannya, mengira-ngira bahwa mungkin tanpa ia sadari, semalam ia terbangun karena hawa panas ruangan dan memilih untuk membuka jendela balkon kamarnya. Namun pemikiran itu ia tepis tatkala ia melihat sebuah air conditioner yang menempel di dinding kamar di atas ranjangnya, dalam kondisi menyala mengeluarkan udara sejuk memanja. Kemudian, hipotesis lain datang, mengatakan jika kemungkinan Zitao tidak menguncinya dengan keras atau menggerendelnya dengan kuat sebagaimana mestinya. Tetapi lagi-lagi hipotesis masuk akal itu dilempar jauh-jauh oleh Zitao manakala ia berpikir jika memang demikian, semestinya kondisi seperti sekarang ini sudah terjadi beberapa lama yang lalu, semenjak ia dan keluarganya menempati rumah ini pertama kali.

"Mungkin masalahnya ada di gerendel jendelanya," gumam Tao dengan wajah mengantuk yang lucu. Beranjak bangun dari ranjang, berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu kamar untuk mengambil handuk yang tergantung cantik dan melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar mandi. "Ya. Mungkin masalahnya di gerendel itu," mata pandanya melirik sekilas kearah balkon kamar yang lagi-lagi telah menjeblak terbuka, membiarkan angin pagi yang sejuk menawan masuk dan berlarian mengitari kamarnya. "Kalau begitu, nanti aku minta tolong kepada _papa_ untuk membetulkannya, atau sekalian membeli gerendel jendela yang baru."

Remaja tanggung itu masuk ke kamar mandi, menutup pintunya yang berwarna putih gading hingga menimbulkan suara _klek_ yang ringan.

Sangat disayangkan, jika Zitao Huang tidak mengetahui dan menyadari eksistensi dari sebrang balkon kamarnya—tetangganya, yang mengintipnya di balik tirai panjang berwarna merah marun, menatapnya dengan kelereng cantik yang berkilat-kilat aneh dan seringai lebar seperti _predator_ yang telah menemukan mangsa impian.

* * *

.

.

[**13.| Satire**]

[**#Now Playing: Trailer (Expanded) – Kajiura Yuki**]

[**#Wordcount: 300 words**]

Manusia adalah mahkluk hidup yang aneh dan ajaib.

Mereka seperti koin yang memiliki dua sisi dan seperti perlawan antara hitam dan putih. Mereka akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat cantik, dan akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat jelek pula. Mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat baik sekaligus melakukan sesuatu yang sangat jahat.

Manusia senang sekali menipu-memanipulasi informasi dan tanpa mereka sadari merekapun menjadi korban penipuan-manipulasi informasi manusia lainnya. Mereka yang sangat ingin jantung dan mengabaikan hati yang telah diberikan. Mereka bisa menutup lubang dengan lubang lain yang mereka gali dalam-dalam. _Homo Homini Lupus_, manusia akan menjadi _predator_ bagi manusia lainnya, begitu kata tokoh terkemuka masa lalu. Dan jika melihatnya, memang benar demikian, tanpa kepalsuan dan tersibak polos terang-terangan jika berhasil mengetahuinya.

Manusia senang sekali berakting, dan mereka sangat lihai juga lincah melakukannya seperti belut yang licin. Mereka selalu berkoar-koar seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya jika mereka menyukai sesuatu, padahal benaknya berkata bahwa ia sangat membenci sesuatu itu. merekapun memangap-mangapkan mulutnya seperti ikan-ikan jika mereka membenci sesuatu, padahal benaknya berkata bahwa ia sangat menyukainya.

Mereka bisa melakukan hal itu dengan rentang waktu pergantian yang sangat dekat, bahkan hingga bersama-sama seperti pahlawan yang mempunyai kekuatan super.

Manusia adalah penipu-pembohong-naif-dan munafik yang sangat ulung.

Dan Zitao Huang adalah manusia. Dan pria muda itu memiliki sifat manusia yang telah dideskripsikan diatas, termasuk deskripsi terakhirnya yang dengan naif dan munafik berkata bahwa ia menjelek-jelekan hubungan sesama jenis teman lelakinya, melampiaskan kekesalan akan kenyataan bahwa ia sendiri telah memiliki ikatan resmi dengan seorang pria dewasa sejak dua tahun yang lalu, bahkan hingga memiliki anak adopsi.

_Sangat Lucu._

Bukankah memang benar adanya, jika _manusia adalah mahkluk hidup yang aneh dan ajaib_?

Dan Huang Zitao-lah salah satu contoh nyata. Eksistensi contoh nyata yang membuat Yifan Wu—_suami_ _sah_nya, menyeringai dan menatap sang istri dengan pandangan merendahkan.

_Dasar Manusia. Ha-ha-ha_.

* * *

.

.

(**Bersambung**)


End file.
